Formas de Arte
by Lady Bee
Summary: Arranjar problemas era uma arte para a qual ele era particularmente talentoso. AU/Modern, JonxAry, not incest, just for the fun of it.


Ela estava sentada do outro lado do estúdio dele, bebendo uma cerveja e observando tudo com um olhar desinteressado, como se nada a surpreendesse realmente. Droga! Ela parecia uma parte daquela bagunça que ele chamava de caos criativo, como se pertencesse aquele lugar.

Se aproximou do cavalete e pediu para que ela se virasse na direção dele, pra que ele pudesse estudar seus ângulos de uma forma mais precisa. Quem ele queria enganar? Estava bêbado de mais pra conseguir tirar uma foto que não saísse trêmula, que dirá para fazer um esboço com lápis e carvão. Maldita hora em que ela se ofereceu pra ser sua modelo. Maldita hora em que ele achou que aquela era uma ideia brilhante.

Ela não devia estar ali, não devia estar bebendo e ele definitivamente não devia estar tão interessado na perspectiva de uma menor de idade posando pra ele.

- Vai ficar me olhando pra sempre, ou vai começar o trabalho? – ela perguntou provocativa. Ele gostava daquela rebeldia natural, tão característica dos adolescentes. Ele gostava da forma como ela parecia desafiá-lo de uma forma tão sedutora. Ele devia ter perdido o juízo junto com o cachecol que estava usando aquela manhã no parque.

- Erga um pouco o queixo. – ele disse ajeitando os óculos na cara e retirando a camisa de flanela xadrez, deixando-a sobre um dos bancos da cozinha. – Assim.

- Me dê aquele chapéu. – ela disse apontado para o suporte chapéus que ficava perto da porta.

Ele pegou o chapéu e jogou para ela. Arya pegou o objeto no ar e colocou sobre a cabeça, de uma forma que sua aparência parecia ainda mais audaciosa e sexy, como um retrato de uma daquelas garotas parisienses.

- Acho que bebi de mais. – ele disse por fim – Talvez outro dia.

- Mas você disse que precisava apresentar o trabalho esta semana. – ela disse desafiando-o – E nós dois sabemos que não tem dinheiro pra contratar uma modelo a tempo.

- Não consigo fazer um esboço. – ele disse tentando se desculpar – De qualquer forma, seus pais devem estar preocupados. Já está tarde.

- Meus pais estão fora da cidade. Só voltam na semana que vem. – ela disse se levantando de onde estava.

- Robb vai ficar furioso. – ele tentou mais uma vez, enquanto ela caminhava em sua direção, desabotoando o primeiro botão da blusa que usava.

- Ele estava muito ocupado com a Jayne quando sai de casa. E tanto ele quanto Sansa devem estar achando que eu peguei no sono. – ela continuava andando em direção a ele. Três botões já haviam sido desabotoados e agora ela podia ver uma parte do sutiã dela.

- Foi uma ideia ruim. – ele disse tentando desviar o rosto – Abotoe essa blusa, Arya.

- Você disse que precisava de um nu. – ela disse convicta – Qual é, Jon. Nós crescemos juntos praticamente. Você é o melhor amigo do meu irmão.

- Justamente por isso! – ele disse firme – Arya...Isso não está certo. – então ele se virou novamente para encará-la e insistir que ela devia ir pra casa, mas ela já havia jogado a blusa longe, ficando só de sutiã. Agora seus dedos estavam sobre o cós da calça jeans, desabotoando o botão e abrindo o zíper sem desviar os olhos dele.

- Pense em mim como parte da paisagem. – ela sorriu debochada.

Jon engoliu a seco. Aquela era a ideia mais absurda de todos os tempos! Onde estava com a cabeça quando disse sim a oferta dela de posar pra ele?! Se não estivesse tão desesperado pelo trabalho, tão bêbado, ou tão fascinado pela forma como a boca dela se curvava num sorriso debochado enfeitado pelo batom vermelho, talvez ele tivesse resistido mais.

Ele perdeu a noção do que estava fazendo. Deixou o lápis de lado e passou a mão pelo rosto, arrancando os óculos e jogando sobre o sofá. Arya levou as mãos às costas. Oh droga! Ela não estava fazendo aquilo, estava?

E se ele tinha alguma duvida, ela foi arremessada para o outro lado da sala junto com o sutiã dela. Doce menino Jesus! Ele não precisava saber daquilo. Ele não precisava de uma demonstração visual de como os seios da irmã mais nova do melhor amigo dele eram perfeitos. Oh merda! Aquilo ia acabar muito mal se Robb descobrisse.

- E então? – ela perguntou calma, quase debochando da cara pasma dele. Jon teria engasgado com a própria saliva se sua boca não estivesse tão seca. – O que acha da incidência da luz?

- Merda! Arya, bota a roupa de volta! – ele disse enquanto tentava desviar o rosto mais uma vez. Obviamente ela não fez isso. Claro que não! Ao invés disso ela arrancou a própria calça jeans, deixando-a no chão. Ela esta no meio do estúdio dele usando apenas sua calcinha listrada de branco e vermelho, e um chapéu coco. Aquilo devia ser um delírio, ou um sonho erótico retro com a irmã do melhor amigo dele. Algo que ele deveria deixar guardado para quando voltasse pra casa sozinho e estivesse sem uma revista descente.

- Acho melhor você começar a desenhar, ou quem sabe prefira tirar fotos? – ela sugeriu – Você disse que tinha que levar um nu, não que tinha que desenhar um. Seu professor não especificou forma, ou especificou?

- Não. – ele disse com a voz seca – Fotos. É...Talvez fotos sejam uma opção melhor.

Ele correu até o quarto, onde guardava seus artigos de fotografia. De todos os cursos do mundo, ele tinha que escolher artes plásticas! E ele tinha que estar sempre sem dinheiro, porque Deus sabe que ele era orgulhoso de mais pra aceitar o dinheiro do pai. E ele tinha que aceitar a inocente ajuda da irmã do melhor amigo pra fazer aquele trabalho.

Quando ele voltou pra sala/estúdio, Arya estava completamente nua, sentada sobre um dos bancos que ela havia pegado da bancada da cozinha. Pra melhorar, suas pernas separadas não faziam questão nenhuma de esconder qualquer coisa. Ele não precisava saber que a irmãzinha do melhor amigo se depilava, mas àquela altura ele já nem estava tão surpreso em descobrir mais aquele detalhe.

Preto e branco. Era um esforço brega, mas talvez com uma boa revelação, um bom enquadramento e a luz ideal ele conseguisse transformar aquilo em algo mais artístico, ao invés de um ensaio pornográfico. Se bem que ele poderia guardar os negativos das poses mais comprometedoras para si, como um tipo de suvenir.

- Feche as pernas. – ele disse sério – Quero que as abrace. – aquilo tinha que ao menos parecer com um trabalho sério.

Arya obedeceu, ainda encarando-o de forma divertida. Ela estava brincando com ele e Jon estava caindo direitinho. Ele podia ter feito medicina, ele podia ter se tornado um engenheiro, um contador, qualquer coisa! Mas não...Ele era bom de mais pra qualquer coisa tradicionalista. E só de pensar em fazer medicina, a ideia de brincar de médico com ela parecia saltar imediatamente em sua cabeça.

- Abaixe a cabeça. – ele disse – Eu quero que o chapéu encubra seus olhos e nariz. Só a sua boca aparecendo. Assim! Não se mecha. – ele checou a luz e procurou o ângulo certo. O flash iluminou o ambiente. – Agora quero que abaixe as pernas. Braços colados à lateral do corpo. Deixe seus seios a mostra e não mecha o rosto. – ele enquadrou a boca, o pescoço, os ombros e os seios dela – Morda o lábio inferior. – Arya obedeceu prontamente – Perfeito!

Mais uma vez o flash. Aquilo não era um ensaio fotográfico, era uma tortura. Além disso, ele precisava de um nu clássico, não apenas de um par de seios.

- Gire o banco. Quero só as suas costas. – ele continuou dando as coordenadas. As costas dela tinham contornos suaves e a forma como o jogo de luz e sombra funcionava sobre a superfície a o vale da coluna traziam um erotismo sutil que ele apreciava imensamente. A curva do pescoço dela exercia um fascínio sobre ele. – Assim!

- Gosta de dar ordens, Jon? – a voz dela era maliciosa. Por um momento ele se perguntou se ela já havia feito aquilo antes. Posar nua...Ficar nua...Na frente de um cara e...Agir como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- É meu trabalho. – ele disse – Você sabe...Coordenar você. A sua pose, quero dizer.

- Sei. – ela disse rindo – Eu ficaria mais concentrada se isso ai entre as suas pernas não me distraísse tanto.

- Merda! – ele disse constrangido. Ele estava tentando se concentrar no aspecto profissional da coisa. Sério! Mas aquela garota era...Ela provocava! Ela queria fazer ele perder a concentração e... Robb o mataria se soubesse.

Ela saiu de onde estava e caminhou até ele. Havia algo felino na forma como ela caminhava, como seu quadril se movia e suas pernas se cruzavam em cada passo. Jon mal conseguia desviar os olhos dela, ou raciocinar.

Arya parou diante dele. Era uma cabeça mais baixa do que Jon, de modo que ele teve de olhar pra baixo para poder ver o rosto dela. Os olhos cinzentos, o cabelo curto, a boca vermelha e a pele clara...Havia sardas sobre o nariz e ele nunca havia reparado nisso antes.

Ela tomou a câmera da mão dele e colocou sobre a mesinha ao lado do sofá. Ela sorriu um sorriso levemente simpático e isso foi apenas alguns segundos antes dela abrir a calça jeans dele. Arya deslizou a mão para dentro da calça, segurando-o como se soubesse exatamente o que estava fazendo. A primeira reação dele foi segurar o antebraço dela, com intenção de afastar aquela mão diabólica, mas o toque dela era mais eloquente do que qualquer discurso de Cícero, fazendo-o jogar a cabeça pra trás e fechar os olhos em resposta.

Arya continuava deslizando sua mão ao redor dele, deixando a respiração dele cada vez mais pesada e difícil.

- Isso é bom? – ela perguntou com a voz rouca junto ao ouvido dele. Jon a puxou pela nuca em resposta, e beijou o pescoço exposto, fazendo sua barba por fazer roçar contra a pele clara. Arya estremeceu, mas não deixou de tocá-lo. – Vou entender como um sim. – ela arfou ao sentir os dentes dele raspando contra a pele do pescoço, enquanto ela movia sua mão de forma ritmada e tornava os beijos dele mais urgentes.

Podia sentir seu bom senso se esvair aos poucos. O toque dela era mais preciso e mais provocativo do que qualquer coisa que ele tivesse experimentado antes. O sabor do fruto proibido era sempre mais doce e Arya era a própria maçã da tentação. Os movimentos se tornavam mais rápidos e ficava cada vez mais difícil respirar.

Sua visão ficava turva e ele já podia sentir a proximidade de um orgasmo que seria vergonho assim que ele recobrasse sua consciência. Sério. Cinco minutos de demonstração e ele estava no fim. Arya ria em algum lugar no fundo da mente dele, com seus dentes brancos e boca vermelha. A visão dele ficou escura e Jon ficou imóvel, sem ar e com a boca entre aberta por alguns segundos enquanto tentava se lembrar de como respirar.

Aos poucos o mundo foi entrando em foco e o rosto dela se tornou nítido. Ela lambia os próprios dedos, enquanto o encarava com aquele olhar de desafio, satisfação e rebeldia. Jon desceu os olhos pelo corpo dela, notando que a coxa estava suja.

- Você é louca? – ele perguntou sem ar.

- Oh não me olhe assim. – ela disse sorrindo pra ele – Eu sei que você gostou e quem sabe assim fica mais fácil pra você se concentrar no trabalho.

Ele se levantou de onde estava de uma vez, ficando uma cabeça mais alto do que ela e muito mais intimidador do que jamais havia sido. Arya o encarou sem saber como reagir. Jon caminhava em sua direção e agora o rosto dela estava obscurecido por temor e excitação.

Os passos dele a conduziam e aquilo havia se tornado uma dança sem que nenhum dos dois se desse conta disso. Arya só parou quando sentiu a parede contra suas costas e a mão indelicada de Jon entre suas pernas.

A boca foi o passo seguinte. Ele a beijou de uma forma que não costumava fazer com outras garotas. Jon gostava de ser minimamente romântico e atencioso, mais isso foi antes dela humilha-lo com suas mãos habilidosas. Ele a beijou com obscenidade, sua língua dançando um tango dentro da boca dela, enquanto ela sentia a barba por fazer roçando contra sua pele clara.

Ela não conseguia respirar direito. Jon simplesmente não permitia. Não quando ele parecia disposto a devorá-la, não quando seus dedos se meteram entre as pernas dela e faziam movimentos capazes de apagar a memória dela, capazes de transformá-la numa massa de terminações nervosas.

A umidade era crescente. Os dedos dele já estavam pegajosos e se moviam cada vez mais rápido dentro dela. Santo Deus, ela estava pingando em sua mão.

Aquilo não ia servir. Não quando ela estava respirando daquela forma contra o pescoço dele. Não quando ela estava molhada daquele jeito. Não quando ele já estava duro de novo e desesperado por uma oportunidade pra se redimir dos cinco minutos.

Ele tirou seus dedos sem aviso. Arya soltou um gemido a meio caminho de um resmungo de desapontamento e frustração. Jon a agarrou pelas coxas, fazendo-as se enlaçarem ao redor de sua cintura.

As mãos dela se meteram no meio do cabelo dele e as bocas colidiam de forma desastrosa, enquanto Jon a levava as cegas pro quarto. Que o mundo se danasse, ele não ia parar agora. Nem em respeito à amizade de Robb, nem por ninguém, e sua consciência que se conformasse com isso.

Ela caiu de costas sobre a cama de forma desastrada e já com as pernas abertas. Mal teve tempo de registrar o que estava acontecendo. Em algum lugar daquele quarto, Jon se livrava da calça jeans e do restante da roupa. Arya ameaçou se levantar, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso, ele já estava sobre ela, com a boca ao redor de seu mamilo esquerdo, dolorosamente rígido.

A boca dele desceu pela barriga plana, traçando o caminho até o sexo dela. Ele mais uma vez levou sua mão entre as pernas dela, separando os lábios, enquanto terminava de traçar aquele caminho pecaminoso com a boca. Arya deu um sobressalto ao sentir a língua quente dele invadindo-a de forma tão ousada, quebrando todas as noções de puritanismo que ela normalmente associava a ele.

Jon era forte, o bastante para manter as pernas dela no lugar, enquanto sua boca cuidava de enlouquecê-la. Os dedos do pé dela se contorciam e a voz se tornava cada vez mais alta. O quadril se movia de encontro a boca dele. O nariz de Jon afundado entre os fios de cabelo escuro. As mãos dela não se decidiam, se o agarravam pelos cabelos da nuca, ou se tentavam rasgar os lençóis, quando ela alcançava notas agudas o suficiente para fazer inveja a qualquer cantora lírica.

O gosto dela invadiu sua boca de uma vez. Arya estava com a boca entreaberta, os olhos fechados e a seu rosto dissolvido numa expressão de rendição completa. Jon ficou satisfeito com a visão. Não chegou a dar a ela tempo para se recuperar. Estava excitado de mais para conseguir pensar em calma, em carinho e romantismo. Isso ia ter que ficar pra outra hora, outro dia, quando ele tivesse tempo o bastante pra pensar se alguma vez teria coragem de olhar na cara dela outra vez.

Ele a penetrou de uma vez e Arya deixou escapar um grito agudo. O canal se contraindo ao redor dele de uma vez, como se quisesse sufocá-lo. Estava enterrado dentro dela e a boca de Arya tinha o gosto dele, misturado a cerveja barata. As unhas dela estavam pintadas de preto e arranhavam as costas dele e nada neste mundo podia ser mais sexy do que vê-la morder o lábio inferior, enquanto fechava os olhos.

Os movimentos eram difíceis. Ela era apertada, quase claustrofóbica. Ele queria durar mais, ele queria que fosse memorável, mas teria sorte se conseguisse durar por meia dúzia de estocadas. Pra completar, Arya enlaçou o quadril dele com suas pernas. O jeito era aumentar o ritmo.

Ele estava arfando. Suas mãos a seguravam pelo cabelo. Sua boca buscava a dela com ansiedade. Olhos fechados, mãos, braços, pernas entrelaçadas, vozes roucas e arfantes. O mundo estava acabando, era a única conclusão a qual ele conseguia chegar, quando sua visão escureceu e seus músculos ficaram tensos. Arya se rendeu a uma série de espasmos musculares convulsivos.

Ele encarou o rosto corado dela. Ambos estavam suados e ofegantes, ainda atordoados pelo prazer. Deus do Céu. Ele queria fotografa-la daquele jeito. Nua, descabelada, lábios entreabertos, olhos desfocados. Ela era o perfeito retrato do caos. Ela era sua Brigite Bardot, sua musa, sua loucura materializada.

- Agora sim você está parecendo um artista. – ela disse bagunçando ainda mais o cabelo dele e lhe roubando um beijo.

- E você parece minha obra prima. – ele respondeu – Eu não quero um nu, eu quero uma exposição completa. Painéis, naturezas mortas, alegorias...

- Eu sempre me esqueço desse seu romantismo fora de moda. – ela disse rindo – Oh Jon, ficamos só com o nu artístico e o sexo. Qualquer coisa além disso parece pretensioso de mais agora.

- Não posso fazer nada a respeito. Você é minha musa. – ele respondeu – Só minha.

- Isso só é verdade até meu irmão descobrir. – ela respondeu sonolenta.

Arya acabou dormindo primeiro, mas Jon estava inquieto de mais para conseguir fazer o mesmo, apesar do cansaço.

A máquina fotográfica deixada de forma descuidada sobre o sofá foi sua distração. As poses dela surgiam espontaneamente, enquanto Arya se remexia em seu sono, sem se importar com o barulho do flash, ou a movimentação desastrada de seu fotógrafo indiscreto, que caminhava nu pelo quarto, registrando cada um dos ângulos dela.

Na manhã seguinte, tomaram café da manhã juntos e transaram sobre a mesa da cozinha. Aquele momento acabou rendendo um nu com frutas, que Jon apelidou de natureza morta.

Na semana seguinte ele apresentou uma das fotos para seu professor da faculdade. Não chegou a ganhar uma nota alta, mas todo aquele ensaio fotográfico rendeu de fato uma exposição que chocou a cidade inteira pela ousadia, que muitos chamavam de obscenidade.

Os Stark foram convidados, o que deu ao evento uma publicidade ainda maior, graças ao escândalo de ter a filha mais nova posando nua para um artista iniciante. Robb acertou um soco na cara dele, Catelyn quase desmaiou, Sansa esteve à beira de um infarto, Bran se limitou a arquear a sobrancelha e olhar pra irmã com uma cara incrédula. Rickon estava achando a baderna toda muito divertida e Ned ameaçou processá-lo.

Obviamente nada que pudesse mudar os fatos. Arya posou nua para ele, o que levou a outras coisas bem mais divertidas e à exposição que tornou o nome dele bem popular na cidade e fez com que Jon ganhasse um bom dinheiro.

No mês seguinte o pai dele ligou parabenizando-o pelo sucesso e seu irmão perguntou se Arya tinha uma irmã solteira para apresentar a ele. Jon mentiu, dizendo que não. Afinal de contas, era a primeira vez que ele iria jantar na casa dos Stark como o namorado oficial de Arya. Arranjar problemas era uma arte para a qual ele era particularmente talentoso, não precisava de Aegon como ajudante.

_**Nota da autora: Enquanto Like Bonnie and Clyde não é atualizada, essa shot serve pra aplacar a necessidade de vc's. Eu queria mais uma AU, mas sem a pressão de uma long. Eis que eu estava ouvindo minha playlist do The Vaccines + King Charles e acabou saindo esse conto erótico retro com toques de Brigite Bardot. Espero que vc's gostem. Vou até botar o nome das músicas pra vc's se animarem a ler ouvindo as músicas.**_

_**The Vaccines: Norgaard, Teenage Icon, All In White, Lack of Understanding, Wetsuit, No Hope, I Always Knew e Post-breakup sex.**_

_**King Charles: Polar Bear, Ivory Road e Lady Percy.**_

_**Espero que gostem e comentem.**_

_**Bjux**_


End file.
